Com Uma Folha de Carvalho
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Remm nunca acreditou em contos de fadas, vida após a morte ou fendas transdimensionais ligadas a universos paralelos... tudo bem, talvez ela acreditasse um pouco, mas não que uma simples folhinha desbotada de carvalho rolando fosse influenciar em algo do seu destino. Tudo começou com uma folha de carvalho...
1. Tudo começou com uma folha de Carvalho

_**Com uma Folha de Carvalho**_

**Sinopse:** Uma folhinha rolando até o chão pode ter muitos significados: o começo do outono, presságios de um ataque de bolas de feno malignas vindas de outras dimensões para dominar o mundo, uma longa narrativa ao qual o fim será "Frodo acordou" ou, então... quem sabe o que o destino da folha de carvalho, da vida, do universo e tudo mais nos reserva?

Remm nunca acreditou em contos de fadas, vida após a morte ou fendas transdimensionais ligadas a universos paralelos... tudo bem, talvez ela acreditasse um pouco, mas não que uma simples folhinha desbotada de carvalho rolando fosse influenciar em algo do seu destino.

Tudo começou com uma folha de carvalho...

_Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, bem como outros personagens, mundos e seres citados no decorrer dos capítulos para contextualizar o leitor. Ou não..._

_Ideia e trama da fic saída diretamente de minha mente insana, não tentem copiar, podem se frustrar, assim como eu às vezes me irrito com a minha personagem._

* * *

**Capítulo I - Tudo começou com uma folha de Carvalho**

Caminhava feliz, alegre e saltitante por serem o começo das férias tão esperadas, ou ao menos deveria estar com esses sentimentos de libertação estudantil, no entanto o mais profundo tédio e monotonia adornavam o seu corpo enquanto concentrava-se no som proporcionado pelos fones, acompanhando o coro a cada Alice que ecoava por sua mente. Alice Theme, qual trilha sonora seria melhor para uma caminhada por um destino incerto além de chegar ao ponto de ônibus de uma cidade qualquer, nem muito grande nem muito pequena, repleta de rotinas e pessoas irritantemente normais? Certo, aquela não era a melhor música para comparar, "Vamos Fugir" seria mais adequado, porém utópico demais, e não tinha com quem fugir. Suspirou cansada ao passar pela sombra de uma árvore, o que era raro levando em conta que se podia contar nos dedos quantas árvores haviam pelo centro.

Uma lufada de vento um tanto quanto incomum passou por ela, aumentando a sensação estranha que tinha no estômago há dias, e então percebeu uma folha rodopiando à sua frente, era de carvalho, desbotada, e nunca havia visto uma árvore daquelas por ali. Ótimo – pensou – E agora aparecem as bolas de feno? Estreitou os olhos castanhos, acompanhando a trajetória da folha de carvalho rolando com o vento até que sentiu seu estômago dar uma guinada puxada pelo umbigo, cerrou os olhos tentando ignorar aquilo e se concentrar no final da música. Did someone pull you by the hand? How many miles to Wonderland? Please tell us so we'll understand Alice…Alice…Oh, Alice!...[1] e enquanto a orquestra encerrava para próxima deixa, abriu novamente os olhos procurando a folha de carvalho que já devia estar no chão, no entanto... como não percebera que metade das folhas da árvore havia caído? Franziu o cenho, pisando-as com seu all star, e percebeu o quanto o chão estava macio demais para ser asfalto ou calçada. Puxou um dos fones do ouvido e olhou ao redor, estupefata.

Aquilo não era o Pais das Maravilhas, definitivamente. Será que havia morrido e ido finalmente para a Terra-Média? Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios avermelhados, enquanto avançava pela trilha em meio a uma floresta alta, começando à duvidar que aquilo poderia ser Fangorn. Então poderia ser Nárnia, era só perguntar para algum animal que passasse por ela.

– Isso se não fui sugada por um vórtice que me levou para o meio da floresta Amazônica, vai ser muito útil perguntar o caminho quando eu encontrar uma onça. – ironizou, recolocando o fone ao sentir uma sensação estranha, aquela floresta era muito quieta e mal conseguia identificar se era noite ou dia devido à concentração de árvores. – Pode ser Mirkwood*... – murmurou, estacando ao ver uma barata gigante no meio do caminho, para logo depois pisar encima dela esmagando-a com força e continuar andando normalmente. – Ou a floresta do King Kong... – continuou, enquanto trocava as músicas rapidamente no minúsculo MP3, então deixou que o órgão do Fantasma da Ópera reinasse. Andava olhando para os lados à procura de algo para identificar aonde e em que mundo (ou universo) estava.

– Que não seja de filme de terror, ia ser muito azar. – exasperou-se, pegando uma garrafa d'água da bolsa preta com caveiras e tomando um gole. – Só o que faltava aparecerem zumbis agora, não tenho nem uma arma, espada, katana, arco e flecha, serra elétrica, punhal, colher... – ponderou, olhando para os lados e pensando em o que mais seria útil para lidar com um zumbi, até que travou ao ver um par de olhos amarelados – e gigantes, diga-se de passagem - com mínimas fendas negras a fitando.

É isso, encontrei o Basilisco, vou morrer, se já não estou morta. Formulou mentalmente, esperando que o espírito – se é que tinha um – saísse do corpo flutuando para ir vagar atormentando viajantes. Após alguns segundos piscou, tateando os próprios braços e olhando para si mesma para ver se estava ali, e rolou os olhos ao se desesperar por tão pouco, o par de olhos nem estava mais lá. Okay, aquilo era pior ainda. Continuou caminhando, cahan, normalmente enquanto ouvia uma música muito tranqüila. Traduzindo o começo era mais ou menos assim Macdonwald eu cortarei a sua cabeça e a erguerei para o céu.[2] E continuava nessa linha de pensamento de sangue, tripas, morte e honra... enquanto a garota continuava andando pela imensidão verde. Uma coisa era gostar da cor verde, outra é ser cercada de um verde desconhecido e contra a vontade, sem fazer a mínima idéia de onde estava. E ainda diziam que era besteira querer comprar uma bússola. Ao menos não encontrara nada de anormal ainda.

Até dois segundos depois quando acabou na beira de uma clareira iluminada pelo luar, revelando uma cena mais do que perturbadora. Eu definitivamente preferia o Basilisco.[3] Resmungou sua mente, registrando coisas mais nojentas do que zumbis, orcs ou quimeras dilacerando o corpo de um homem e comendo seus órgãos. Alguns eram tão verdes quanto um orc ou pretos quanto um uruk-hai, mas as peles escamosas ou cheias de espinhos adicionadas aos panos que lembravam muito vagamente roupas do Japão feudal provocaram um estalo em sua consciência. Youkais. Era tarde demais para tentar dar no pé, então preferiu curtir mais um pouco Highway to Hell antes de ser devorada.

– Sinto um cheiro de carne muito melhor do que este. – sibilou uma voz ferina de uma das criaturas, engolindo um fígado e virando-se na direção da figura humana.

– Que som horrível é esse? – reclamou outro, tapando os ouvidos e encarando a humana que trajava uma roupa estranha. – Ela deve ser uma bruxa, não está nem movendo os lábios, mas essa droga continua.

– Não importa, hoje vamos ter um banquete. – falou outro, abrindo um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados e dando um passo na direção da humana, passando a língua bifurcada pelos lábios.

– Eu fico com as coxas. – avisou o primeiro que falara, esperando que a humana saísse correndo para dar o bote, correr atrás da presa antes de comer era muito mais divertido. E o que tem entre elas. Pensou seu minúsculo cérebro atrofiado, antes de pular para atingir a presa.

Com um estalo um chicote esverdeado fosforescente cortou ao meio o youkai que pulara atrás da humana, espalhando um cheiro de ácido e carne queimada pelo ar, os outros, assustados, olharam para os lados procurando de onde aquilo viera e só tiveram tempo de perceberem outros estalos e sentirem as carnes sendo fatiadas e derretidas. Em menos de um minuto o que restara dos youkais já havia sido corroído pelo ácido e agora o cheiro de enxofre reinava. A garota tampou o nariz com o a manga do sobretudo verde, fazendo uma careta e adiantando-se para o meio da clareira, com a sensação de que estava sendo seguida. Um rápido relancear de olhos para trás e novamente aqueles olhos amarelados apareceram, diminuindo a distância e o dono deles ficando cada vez mais visível, um pequeno youkai esverdeado usando um chapéu esquisito e segurando um cajado com a cabeça de um velho e uma mulher esculpidos.

– O que pensa que essstá fazendo aqui sssozinha, menina estúpida? – ralhou o youkai, tencionando bater com o cajado na cabeça da garota, ao que foi parado pela mão dela e lançado para o outro lado da clareira.

– E quem é você pra sair acertando a cabeça dos outros? – retrucou a garota irritada, atirando o cajado no youkai-sapo do outro lado da clareira. Então era mesmo o mundo que estava pensando, não pode deixar de esboçar um meio sorriso. Olhou ao redor dessa vez procurando alguém, tampando novamente o nariz com a manga do sobretudo, enquanto sua outra mão arrancava os fones e guardava o MP3 na bolsa.

– Ora, como asssiim, quem eu ssou! – irritou-se o pequeno youkai, já recuperado a compostura e parado ao lado da humana, franziu as minúsculas sobrancelhas. – Que roupasss essstranhas sssão esssas? O que fez com seu cabeelo?

– Tsk. – fez a garota, rolando os olhos e voltando-os para o minúsculo ser com um ego enorme, fitando-o de cima. – Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém, Jaken. Onde está a Rin?

– Como assssim onde esstá a Rin? Andou batendo a cabeça menina idiota? – e voltou a tentar bater com o cajado nela, para ver se corrigia a falta de memória, mas acabou indo parar no outro lado da clareira novamente, dessa vez por um chute com muito mais força que ele reconhecia muito bem.

– Rin? – inquiriu uma voz grave e autoritária, atraindo a atenção da garota que congelou instantaneamente.

* * *

NOTAS FINAIS:

[1] Para quem ainda não conhece a música tema do filme Alice no País das Maravilhas, aqui está o link, a última estrofe é citada: .

* Terra-Média, Fangorn e Mirkwood são todos do universo do O Senhor dos Anéis, para quem ainda não entendeu.

[2] Começo da música Disdaining Fortune, da banda Rebellion.

[3] Certo, todo mundo aqui ao menos já deve ter visto Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta e eu não preciso explicar o que é um Basilisco, não é mesmo?


	2. Nunca contrarie um Lorde

**Capítulo IV– Em meio aos Céus Tempestuosos**

Enquanto observava de longe os flocos de neve caírem ininterruptamente, nem se deu conta quando acabou adormecendo, parecia que havia apenas piscado. Mas quando abriu os olhos a noite já ia alta, e a escuridão tomava conta, apenas a luz bruxuleante da fogueira à sua frente proporcionava alguma claridade. Piscou atordoada, endireitando o corpo ao perceber que estava apoiada no ombro do lorde, e então visualizou o pequeno youkai sapo alimentando a fogueira com mais lenha.

– Que horas são? – perguntou a garota entre um bocejo, automaticamente alcançando o celular na bolsa e verificando que em seu mundo deveriam ser 23:00. Obviamente ali não havia sinal, e como a bateria já estava acabando, resolveu desligar para usar somente em caso de emergência. Teria que racionar a bateria do MP3 também, afinal não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar presa naquele mundo.

– Essta com fome, menina Rin? – perguntou Jaken, oferencendo-a um espeto com um peixe tostado.

– Não, obrigado, eu odeio peixe e não como carvão. – falou ela em tom neutro, levantando-se sob olhares estranhos dos outros ocupantes da caverna. Aproximou-se do dragão de duas cabeças, que ressonava tranquilamente, e afagou uma das cabeças escamosas, satisfazendo-se internamente por estar acariciando um dragão. Quem nunca sonhara com algo do tipo?

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – começou Jaken aproximando-se cautelosamente do Lorde, pelo outro lado. – Eu avisei que um dia ela ia comessçar com a rebeldia dos jovens humanosss. - o prateado apenas levantou levemente uma das sobrancelhas em resposta, enquanto observava a garota pelo canto dos olhos âmbares. Uma pedra voou do outro lado da caverna, acertando em cheio a cabeça de Jaken, que afastou-se praguejando.

– Rin. – chamou o inuyoukai, após algum tempo, atraindo a atenção da garota que olhava curiosa os embrulhos guardados na sela de Ah-Uh. – Vamos seguir viajem quando a tempestade acabar, esteja preparada.

– Okay. – concordou a morena, puxando um dos quimonos de um embrulho. Era de um tecido pesado em tom azul claro, próprio para o inverno, e tinha estampas de flocos de neve brancos e azul-escuros, ricamente trabalhados com fios prateados. O obi que o acompanhava era simples e de branco puro. Se essas roupas eram de Rin, e ela agora era Rin, não fazia mal usar, não é mesmo? Mais frio do que estava não poderia ficar. Deixou as coisas por ali, pegando sua bolsa e seguiu mais fundo por uma bifurcação da caverna, na direção que ouvia o som de água borbulhando. Não foi difícil encontrar a pequena fonte termal. Ajoelhou-se sob uma pedra, lavando o rosto e arrumando os cabelos revoltos enquanto olhava seu reflexo na água límpida que saia vapor. Voltou pouco depois para Ah-Uh, com plena consciência que estava sendo observada o tempo todo. Tirou o sobretudo, deixando sob o lombo do dragão e vestindo o quimono por cima das roupas, atrapalhando-se com a faixa branca. Após alguns minutos lutando contra aquele pano maldito, irritada e tentada a jogar o tecido na fogueira, sentiu mãos ásperas e grandes sobre as suas, puxando o obi de suas mãos e habilidosamente amarrando-o da forma correta, enquanto ela fitava os próprios pés. – Obrigado. – murmurou quase inaudível, sentindo o rosto afogueado ao virar-se para ele.

O senhor das terras do oeste não estava mais ali, a garota suspirou exasperada, dando de ombros e voltando para seu futon. Provavelmente Jaken saíra correndo atrás do mestre. Enquanto beliscava um pacote de bolachas, observou Ah-Uh levantar-se e espreguiçar as patas e cabeças. O dragão começou a dar voltas pelo local, acabando por parar ao seu lado, deitando-se com as patas cruzadas e colocando uma das cabeças em seu colo.

– Você só tem tamanho, não é mesmo? – falou ela em tom amável, afagando o ser draconiano e apoiando-se nele, era um bom travesseiro, quentinho, mas não tão confortável quanto Sesshoumaru. Mordeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, não antes sem lançar um último olhar para a saída, perguntando-se aonde ele fora.

Em meio aos céus tempestuosos, raios fundiam-se com as rajadas de neve que castigavam a região. O enorme espectro de um lobo branco com olhos vermelhos e caninos afiados à mostra ganhava altitude por entre as nuvens, em direção a um aglomerado branco mais do que conhecido, rapidamente adentrando o palácio Inuyoukai. Alcançou os últimos degraus tomando sua forma humana e olhando apaticamente para a daiyoukai sentada em um enorme trono de ouro e veludo vermelho. Exatamente da mesma forma que havia a visto da última vez, antes de ir para o inferno, literalmente, salvar Rin.

– Sesshoumaru, a que devo a honra? – perguntou em tom aparentemente surpreso, sua mãe, fitando-o curiosa.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – cortou Sesshoumaru, farto da falsidade daquela mulher.

– Oh, isso é jeito de tratar sua pobre mãe? Onde está a educação que eu te dei? – dramatizou a prateada, escondendo a boca com a manga do quimono. Seu filho lhe deu as costas, voltando de onde veio. Ela bufou, antes de mudar a voz para um tom sério. – Não deveria ter feito aquilo, novamente. Aquela humana não vale tanto.

– Do que está falando? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru, confuso, fitando-a com o canto dos olhos, ainda de costas para a mãe.

– Não cabe a mim lhe lembrar, mas saiba que cometeu um erro e não poderei mais ajudá-lo, Sesshoumaru. – avisou com os olhos âmbares estreitados. – Espero que tenha valido o preço que pagou. – arqueou a sobrancelha levemente quando ele virou-se para encará-la, o semblante normalmente frio demonstrando confusão. – E eu que tinha tantas esperanças em você, Sesshoumaru. – novamente suspirou fazendo cena.

– Grrr. – rosnou o lorde youkai, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo irritado, sem entender nada do que a mãe falara.

– Quando vai voltar para casa, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ao longe a voz de sua mãe, enquanto a névoa o encobria.

– Em breve. – respondeu o Senhor das Terras do Oeste para as nuvens, desaparecendo em uma esfera luminosa.


	3. Ser Rin ou não ser, eis a questão

**Capítulo III – Ser Rin ou não ser, eis a questão.**

Sesshoumaru diminuiu bruscamente a distância tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz e ardente, envolvendo-a na cintura e prensando-a contra o corpo dele, instigando-a a retribuir o beijo com vivacidade. Sua Rin apertava com tanta força seu pescoço que chegou a emitir um leve rosnado antes de afastar minimamente os lábios dela, para deixá-la respirar.

– Isso... isso... não explicou muita coisa, Sesshoumaru. – arfou a garota, meia zonza e desconcertada, fitando-o a espera de explicações.

– Tudo ao seu tempo, Rin, ainda estou resolvendo nossa situação. – sussurrou calmamente o youkai, envolvendo-a com sua estola ao sentir o cheiro de neve no ar. – Nunca mais fuja de mim. – mandou, o hálito quente batendo no ouvido dela, que estremeceu. – É melhor você dormir. – declarou, com um movimento pegando-a no colo e levando para mais fundo na caverna, onde já havia uma fogueira acesa crepitando à frente de uma almofada gigante que lembrava aquelas camas japonesas.

– Está ficando frio. – comentou a garota, saindo do estado de torpor e percebendo que estava sentada no futon. Fechou seu sobretudo, abraçando-se e esfregando os braços para espantar o gelo. – Jaken vai demorar muito?

– Espero que sim. – declarou Sesshoumaru, aproximando-se de sua protegida e sentando-se no futon também, escorado à parede, como sempre. Sem delongas, puxou-a para seu colo, encostando suas testas.

– Dá pra parar de me puxar e jogar pra lá e pra cá? – meio que reclamou a garota, mas só metade da frase saiu direito, visto que novamente tinha aquele par de olhos dourados prendendo os seus, assim como sua respiração havia parado por alguns instantes.

– Durma, Rin. – mandou o lorde, voltando a apoiar-se na parede da caverna com os olhos fechados, um de seus braços continuava abraçando-a contra si, protetoramente.

– Eu não estou com sono. – resmungou a garota, incomodada com aquelas atitudes de um personagem que nem conhecia... pessoalmente. Tentou se livrar do braço dele, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi se remexer e quase cair, ficando numa posição nada agradável para ela, no entanto...

– Rin, pare de se mexer. – ordenou Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez forçando-se a manter o semblante frio para disfarçar o efeito dos movimentos da garota em seu colo.

– Se você me soltar é mais fácil, já disse que não estou com sono, pra mim ainda nem passou do meio dia. – reclamou a garota, quase voando para longe quando se viu livre do braço forte dele. Fitava a continuação da caverna tentando controlar a respiração e o coração descompassado, assim como o rosto que ardia. Por que ele simplesmente não podia ter a ignorado e continuado sua jornada silenciosa pela floresta? – Obrigado... – murmurou, inspirando profundamente antes de voltar a fitá-lo. – Por aquela hora, ainda bem que massacrou aqueles youkais nojentos. Não que eu considere você um. – acrescentou quando ele abriu aqueles olhos âmbares tão penetrantes pousados em si. Sorriu meio nervosa, voltando o olhar para a bolsa e vasculhando a procura de sua garrafa d'água. Ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse usar como desculpa para desviar sua atenção. Repreendia-se internamente por deixar aquele youkai , que provavelmente se alimentava de humanos, usá-la de qualquer forma sem ao menos reclamar, pensando que era Rin... mas ela havia avisado, e afinal, nem era tão ruim assim curtir um pouco aquela viajem transdimensional maluca, as regras de não interferir na história dos personagens já haviam ido para o espaço mesmo, culpa dele, claro...

– Rin. – ecoou a voz grave e aveludada do daiyoukai pela caverna, despertando a garota de sua reflexão profunda. Ela piscou algumas vezes, desfazendo o sorriso travesso do rosto e voltando o olhar para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Há uma fonte termal numa das bifurcações dessa caverna. Se quiser se banhar...

– Não, obrigado. – cortou a garota, afinal preferia uma boa ducha e não era idiota de se despir perto dele, levando em conta a situação estranha entre os dois. Estreitou o olhar para ele ao ouvir um leve rosnado. – Por que o senhor não vai? – acrescentou, recebendo um profundo silêncio como resposta. – Tch. – fez, enquanto colocava os fones no ouvido. Pulou direto as músicas em japonês, encostando-se na parede de braços cruzados enquanto acompanhava silenciosamente a voz grave do cantor alemão no volume mínimo e balançava ritmadamente a cabeça e os pés.

– Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru, começando a ficar irritado pelo silêncio da garota acompanhado pelo zumbido irritante que saia daquele aparelhinho grudado aos ouvidos de sua protegida. Se controlou para não arrancar aquela coisa dela e esmagar em mil pedacinhos. – Rin?

– Huhn? – murmurou a garota, tirando um dos fones e olhando para ele, meio avoada.

– Desligue isso. – mandou o lorde, cerrando os olhos e dando o assunto como encerrado.

– Chato. – sibilou a morena, bufando, mas desligando e guardando o mp3, era melhor não contrariar a fera, literalmente. Levantou-se, irritada, andando até a entrada da caverna e arregalando os olhos à medida que via um floco de neve descendo pelo ar. – Neve. – falou, fascinada, tentando pegar um floco com a mão, que acabou derretendo.

Uma lufada de ar frio e cortante passou por si carregando mais um monte de flocos, alguns prenderam nos cachos de seu longo cabelo e outros seguiram, juntando-se à massa branca que formava-se por todo o território. A garota abraçou-se mais ainda, tremendo de frio mas não querendo sair do lugar, nunca vira neve na vida, mesmo morando no sul de seu país. E então sentiu-se envolta por algo quente e macio, levantando o olhar para o poderoso youkai que fitava o horizonte com seu semblante inexpressivo, enquanto envolvia a garota com sua estola.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu a morena, abrindo um largo sorriso e ficando nas pontas dos pés, depositando um beijo na bochecha do lorde.

– Vem, antes que congele. – mandou ele em tom neutro, conduzindo-a de volta para perto da fogueira, mas a garota não pode deixar de notar o meio sorriso que pairava em sua face. Talvez, afinal, não seria tão ruim ser Rin por um tempo.


	4. Em meio aos Céus Tempestuosos

**Capítulo IV– Em meio aos Céus Tempestuosos**

Enquanto observava de longe os flocos de neve caírem ininterruptamente, nem se deu conta quando acabou adormecendo, parecia que havia apenas piscado. Mas quando abriu os olhos a noite já ia alta, e a escuridão tomava conta, apenas a luz bruxuleante da fogueira à sua frente proporcionava alguma claridade. Piscou atordoada, endireitando o corpo ao perceber que estava apoiada no ombro do lorde, e então visualizou o pequeno youkai sapo alimentando a fogueira com mais lenha.

– Que horas são? – perguntou a garota entre um bocejo, automaticamente alcançando o celular na bolsa e verificando que em seu mundo deveriam ser 23:00. Obviamente ali não havia sinal, e como a bateria já estava acabando, resolveu desligar para usar somente em caso de emergência. Teria que racionar a bateria do MP3 também, afinal não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar presa naquele mundo.

– Essta com fome, menina Rin? – perguntou Jaken, oferencendo-a um espeto com um peixe tostado.

– Não, obrigado, eu odeio peixe e não como carvão. – falou ela em tom neutro, levantando-se sob olhares estranhos dos outros ocupantes da caverna. Aproximou-se do dragão de duas cabeças, que ressonava tranquilamente, e afagou uma das cabeças escamosas, satisfazendo-se internamente por estar acariciando um dragão. Quem nunca sonhara com algo do tipo?

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – começou Jaken aproximando-se cautelosamente do Lorde, pelo outro lado. – Eu avisei que um dia ela ia comessçar com a rebeldia dos jovens humanosss. - o prateado apenas levantou levemente uma das sobrancelhas em resposta, enquanto observava a garota pelo canto dos olhos âmbares. Uma pedra voou do outro lado da caverna, acertando em cheio a cabeça de Jaken, que afastou-se praguejando.

– Rin. – chamou o inuyoukai, após algum tempo, atraindo a atenção da garota que olhava curiosa os embrulhos guardados na sela de Ah-Uh. – Vamos seguir viajem quando a tempestade acabar, esteja preparada.

– Okay. – concordou a morena, puxando um dos quimonos de um embrulho. Era de um tecido pesado em tom azul claro, próprio para o inverno, e tinha estampas de flocos de neve brancos e azul-escuros, ricamente trabalhados com fios prateados. O obi que o acompanhava era simples e de branco puro. Se essas roupas eram de Rin, e ela agora era Rin, não fazia mal usar, não é mesmo? Mais frio do que estava não poderia ficar. Deixou as coisas por ali, pegando sua bolsa e seguiu mais fundo por uma bifurcação da caverna, na direção que ouvia o som de água borbulhando. Não foi difícil encontrar a pequena fonte termal. Ajoelhou-se sob uma pedra, lavando o rosto e arrumando os cabelos revoltos enquanto olhava seu reflexo na água límpida que saia vapor. Voltou pouco depois para Ah-Uh, com plena consciência que estava sendo observada o tempo todo. Tirou o sobretudo, deixando sob o lombo do dragão e vestindo o quimono por cima das roupas, atrapalhando-se com a faixa branca. Após alguns minutos lutando contra aquele pano maldito, irritada e tentada a jogar o tecido na fogueira, sentiu mãos ásperas e grandes sobre as suas, puxando o obi de suas mãos e habilidosamente amarrando-o da forma correta, enquanto ela fitava os próprios pés. – Obrigado. – murmurou quase inaudível, sentindo o rosto afogueado ao virar-se para ele.

O senhor das terras do oeste não estava mais ali, a garota suspirou exasperada, dando de ombros e voltando para seu futon. Provavelmente Jaken saíra correndo atrás do mestre. Enquanto beliscava um pacote de bolachas, observou Ah-Uh levantar-se e espreguiçar as patas e cabeças. O dragão começou a dar voltas pelo local, acabando por parar ao seu lado, deitando-se com as patas cruzadas e colocando uma das cabeças em seu colo.

– Você só tem tamanho, não é mesmo? – falou ela em tom amável, afagando o ser draconiano e apoiando-se nele, era um bom travesseiro, quentinho, mas não tão confortável quanto Sesshoumaru. Mordeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, não antes sem lançar um último olhar para a saída, perguntando-se aonde ele fora.

Em meio aos céus tempestuosos, raios fundiam-se com as rajadas de neve que castigavam a região. O enorme espectro de um lobo branco com olhos vermelhos e caninos afiados à mostra ganhava altitude por entre as nuvens, em direção a um aglomerado branco mais do que conhecido, rapidamente adentrando o palácio Inuyoukai. Alcançou os últimos degraus tomando sua forma humana e olhando apaticamente para a daiyoukai sentada em um enorme trono de ouro e veludo vermelho. Exatamente da mesma forma que havia a visto da última vez, antes de ir para o inferno, literalmente, salvar Rin.

– Sesshoumaru, a que devo a honra? – perguntou em tom aparentemente surpreso, sua mãe, fitando-o curiosa.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – cortou Sesshoumaru, farto da falsidade daquela mulher.

– Oh, isso é jeito de tratar sua pobre mãe? Onde está a educação que eu te dei? – dramatizou a prateada, escondendo a boca com a manga do quimono. Seu filho lhe deu as costas, voltando de onde veio. Ela bufou, antes de mudar a voz para um tom sério. – Não deveria ter feito aquilo, novamente. Aquela humana não vale tanto.

– Do que está falando? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru, confuso, fitando-a com o canto dos olhos, ainda de costas para a mãe.

– Não cabe a mim lhe lembrar, mas saiba que cometeu um erro e não poderei mais ajudá-lo, Sesshoumaru. – avisou com os olhos âmbares estreitados. – Espero que tenha valido o preço que pagou. – arqueou a sobrancelha levemente quando ele virou-se para encará-la, o semblante normalmente frio demonstrando confusão. – E eu que tinha tantas esperanças em você, Sesshoumaru. – novamente suspirou fazendo cena.

– Grrr. – rosnou o lorde youkai, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo irritado, sem entender nada do que a mãe falara.

– Quando vai voltar para casa, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ao longe a voz de sua mãe, enquanto a névoa o encobria.

– Em breve. – respondeu o Senhor das Terras do Oeste para as nuvens, desaparecendo em uma esfera luminosa.


	5. Fuga e Velhos Conhecidos

**Capítulo V – Fuga e Velhos Conhecidos**

Logo depois que Sesshoumaru deixou a caverna, seu fiel servo esverdeado voltou resmungando e sentou emburrado perto da fogueira, lançando um rápido olhar para a menina Rin, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer como uma pedra.

Quando os roncos de Jaken começaram a ressoar pela caverna, Remm abriu os olhos, espiando para ver se o verdinho estava mesmo dormindo, antes de se levantar o mais silenciosamente possível. Apesar dos cuidados, uma cabeça de Ah-Uh acordou, piscando confuso para ela. A morena colocou um dedo na frente da boca, pedindo que o youkai ficasse em silêncio. A segunda cabeça se juntou para observar enquanto ela colocava a bolsa no ombro e adiantava-se para a saída da caverna, olhando lá para fora e só reconfirmando que não havia jeito de sair dali... À menos que fosse voando. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo travessa e andando em passos leves até o dragão que continuava sentado, pegou suas rédeas e montou no lombo dele, com um pouco de dificuldade – nunca havia montado um cavalo, e muito menos um youkai dragão, antes. Então, como vira em filmes, pressionou os lados da montaria, fazendo-o se levantar, acenando para uma das cabeças não fazer barulho, e logo depois apontou para a entrada da caverna. Ah-Uh levantou-se, andando silenciosamente até lá, apesar de os roncos de Jaken ficarem ainda mais altos e de que provavelmente nem um terremoto o acordaria. Já era madrugada e a neve parara de cair, apesar de ainda ter ventos gélidos de inverno soprando.

–Voe, Ah-Uh. – sussurrou Remm, abraçando um dos pescoços do dragão, que tomou impulso e lançou-se ao ar, ganhando altitude no céu escuro. – Voe rápido e me leve para a Vila de Kagome. – reiterou a garota, e o dragão voou para o sul, aumentando a velocidade de acordo com o que seus poderes conseguiam. E quando era uma situação urgente, ele voava como um raio.

O youkai podia ser um servo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, mas aquela garota com quem vivia há muitos anos conquistara sua lealdade, e ele era fiel a ela e seus desejos, por mais perigoso que pudesse ser fugir de Sesshoumaru durante a madrugada.

Amanhecia quando a garota abriu os olhos cor de chocolate, nem percebera que havia caído no sono durante o vôo. Felizmente, parecia que ainda não estavam sendo seguidos, e à frente despontavam os campos de arroz familiares, com as casinhas da era feudal de uma conhecida aldeia japonesa. E o caminho era mais do que conhecido para Ah-Uh, que diminuía a altitude à medida que sobrevoavam o local. Logo alguns aldeões já haviam os percebido, apontando e acenando. Um deles correu para a cabana da Miko, indo avisar da volta de Rin.

O dragão pousou no gramado coberto pela geada, perto de uma árvore alta, onde estava sentado um meio-youkai de cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro e hakama vermelho, que emitiu um _Feh_, pulando para o chão e indo em direção à Rin.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Rin? – perguntou em seu típico tom gentilmente brusco, Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha. – falou Remm, olhando-o ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava mesmo vendo o personagem principal de um de seus animes e mangás favoritos. – Eu preciso falar com a Kagome. – acrescentou, ao perceber que parecia uma idiota ali, olhando para ele.

– Ela já está vindo. – ele apontou para o caminho em que vinha a sacerdotisa apressada, seguida por Sango, Miroku, duas garotas gêmeas que não deviam ter mais de 10 anos e um garoto menor.

– Rin, o que está fazendo aqui? – exclamou Kagome, em suas vestes sacerdotais, pulando para abraçar a amiga.

– Não faz nem uma semana que você nos deixou! – disse por sua vez Sango, abraçando-a também e deixando a garota confusa. Com tanta demonstração de afeto que não estava acostumada, e com a informação.

Miroku tentou abraçá-la também, mas levou um tapa da esposa e se afastou, resmungando. As crianças desconhecidas pulavam à volta dela e do dragão, deixando-a desnorteada com a bagunça.

– Tudo bem, chega! – pediu Remm, soando um pouco rude demais e assustando a todos.

– Rin, o que aconteceu? – a sacerdotisa perguntou, preocupada. Então arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não só o cabelo da garota estava com um penteado diferente, como ela estava usando brincos, um colar e bolsa, todos com caveiras. Então voltou o olhar para os pés dela, encarando os All-Star. – Oh meu kami-sama! – colocou a mão na boca. Os outros olharam confusos dela para a recém-chegada, sem entender a reação.

– Kagome, podemos conversar? – pediu Remm em tom urgente, antes que os outros a enchessem de mais perguntas.

– Claro, vamos até a minha casa. – Kagome disfarçou a curiosidade, puxando a amiga pela mão na direção de sua cabana. Elas ainda puderam ouvir o comentário de Inuyasha, que não falava nada alto.

– Sinto o cheiro do Sesshoumaru. – comentou o hanyou, torcendo o nariz. Então arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Rin disparar numa corrida.

– Mantenha-o distraído, Inuyashaaa. – gritou Kagome, que era puxada por Rin.

– Suspeito. – comentou Miroku, coçando o queixo com uma mão, e com a outra apalpando o traseiro da esposa.

– _Anata_.[1] – rosnou Sango, enchendo a mão e dando um belo de um tapa no marido.

– Ai, Sangozinha. – resmungou o monge, fazendo uma careta de dor e segurando o rosto aonde a forma de uma mão vermelha pulsava.

– Chichiue nunca muda. – desaprovaram as gêmeas, balançando a cabeça para o pai, e voltaram a brincar com Ah-Uh. Seu irmão menor usava o youkai como escorregador.

– _Feh_. – fez Inuyasha, seguindo pelo caminho que sua esposa fora, para montar guarda do lado de fora da cabana... e também, escutar a conversa.

Depois de resumir a história de como fora parar naquele mundo, para Kagome, a sacerdotisa ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, fitando-a enquanto refletia.

– E não foi preciso atravessar nem um poço, nem nada? – perguntou a sacerdotisa, ao que a garota balançou negativamente a cabeça. Nenhuma delas entendera como funcionara aquele teletransporte temporal com folhas de carvalho. – Ao menos o Sesshoumaru chegou a tempo de te salvar dos youkais... e então, o que aconteceu depois?

– Ele me perguntou onde eu tinha arrumado minhas roupas 'estranhas' e eu tentei explicar que não era Rin, mas ele é cabeça dura e ficou rebatendo meus argumentos. Até apelei para o fato que você era parecida com Kikyou, mas não eram a mesma pessoa. Mas ele rebateu com o fato de como eu poderia não ser Rin se conhecia tanto desse mundo. – Remm rolou os olhos para o alto, e então percebendo que a Kagome a olhava confusa, acrescentou. – Na verdade... eu meio que venho de uma realidade paralela à esta, um universo alternativo, e no meu mundo, toda a sua história foi escrita em um mangá. – nesse momento, Kagome abriu a boca em um O. – E pouco depois foi lançado um anime, de uns 167 episódios, mais três filmes e outro anime de 26 episódios encerrando o antigo.

– Por Kami-sama, quer dizer que eu sou famosa? – exclamou finalmente Kagome, levantando-se com os braços para o alto e dando pulinhos felizes.

Remm só ficou observando aquilo, chocada, não esperava aquela reação. E nem que a cabeça de Inuyasha surgisse na porta.

– O que é um anime? – perguntou o hanyou, na maior cara de pau.

– Inuyasha, volta lá pra fora! – mandou Kagome, atirando uma panela nele.

Que amor entre aqueles dois, não mudavam nunca mesmo. Pensou a morena, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Então... – continuou Kagome, sorrindo e pegando as mãos dela com as suas. Sem dúvida aquela garota não era Rin, não possuía as mãos calejadas de trabalhar na horta da falecida vovó Kaede, e os olhos não eram tão puxados. – Você é minha fã?

– Esse não é o tópico do assunto, Kagome. – Remm mudou de assunto, desviando o olhar.

A sacerdotisa fez um bico, contrariada, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

– Muito bem, então, já sabemos que o irmão de Inuyasha é tão cabeça-dura quanto ele, então ele não acreditou em você. O que aconteceu depois?

– Bem, como estávamos numa clareia fétida com o cheiro dos youkais mortos... ele me levou para uma caverna inóspita na montanha para me abrigar da neve que começava a cair. – explicou a garota, olhando interessada para um ponto no chão antes de acrescentar, quase em um sussurro. – Eu continuei tentando fazê-lo entender que eu não era a Rin, mas ele me disse nós tínhamos o mesmo cheiro... e... o mesmo gosto... e para comprovar isso... Sesshoumaru me beijou...- sua voz sumiu ao mesmo tempo que sentia o rosto esquentando e corando absurdamente.

Kagome arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, até que caiu a ficha, e ela explodiu em uma gargalhada. Inuyasha, lá fora, já estava rolando no chão de tanto rir.

– Eu sempre soube! – exclamou o hanyou, nada espalhafatoso, atraindo a atenção dos transeuntes. Seus amigos fingiram que não o conheciam, afinal não tinha a audição afiada do hanyou. Mas as ocupantes da casa também ouviram a exclamação, rolando os olhos.

* * *

[1] Querido


	6. Em Busca de Soluções

**Capítulo VI – Em Busca de Soluções**

- Enfim. – suspirou Kagome, recuperado o fôlego e sorrindo para a morena, que já considerava uma boa amiga, como a verdadeira Rin. – É como o Inuyasha falou, todos suspeitávamos que isso aconteceria um dia, depois de você, err, Rin, voltar a viajar com ele.

- E quando foi isso? – perguntou Remm, que já recuperara a cor normal do rosto.

- Pouco mais de uma semana atrás, Jaken veio para buscá-la com Ah-Uh, ela já havia decidido voltar a viajar com Sesshoumaru no último aniversário. – explicou Kagome, então acrescentando. – Não sei se no mangá ou anime mostrava isso, mas Rin nos últimos anos foi aprendiz da vovó Kaede, acostumando-se a viver com os humanos. Sesshoumaru lhe deu a escolha de viver entre nós ou continuar a viajar com ele, quando ela ficasse adulta.

- Sim, eu me lembro disso no epílogo. – concordou a garota, ainda não conseguindo encaixar onde entrava naquela história. – Mas e quanto a mim? Por que estou aqui? Onde está a verdadeira Rin?

- Remm, eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo até meia hora atrás. – falou a sacerdotisa, suspirando. – E não sei no que posso ajudar, por que me procurou? E como conseguiu fugir de Sesshoumaru?

- Ele tinha saído durante a madrugada, Jaken dormiu, então sai com Ah-Uh. – a garota deu de ombros. - Bem, só consegui pensar em procurar você para descobrir onde estava Rin, e confirmar que eu não estou maluca... – esboçou um pequeno sorriso nervoso. – E para saber se o Poço Come-ossos ainda funciona.

- Oh. – exclamou Kagome, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. – Eu nunca mais tentei passar pelo poço, desde que decidi me casar com Inuyasha... por mais que sinta saudades de minha família, eu escolhi viver nesta era.

- E o Inuyasha piraria se você voltasse. – acrescentou a morena, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Exato. – a sacerdotisa esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e então ficou séria ao perguntar. – Mas se você veio de uma realidade alternativa, um universo paralelo, de que adiantaria voltar para o meu mundo? Você nem é do Japão, não é mesmo?

- Sim... Pensando por esse lado... – murmurou a garota, baixando os ombros e o olhar. Não havia pensado nisso quando resolvera fugir, e mesmo que funcionasse, acabaria indo para a milhares de quilômetros de sua casa, se é que ela existia no futuro. Ainda nem entendia como conseguia se comunicar com todos ali. – Então estou presa a este mundo?

Remm recebeu o silêncio de Kagome como resposta, estava em um labirinto sem saída e aparentemente ninguém poderia a ajudar. Suspirando derrotada, a morena passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar.

- Será que você não conhece nenhuma bruxa ou Feiticeira Dimensional? – perguntou, então. Já que estava em um mundo de anime, talvez Yuuko[1] existisse em algum lugar.

- Não, sinto muito. – falou a sacerdotisa, então uma ideia veio à sua cabeça. – Mas quem sabe... – e ficou muda.

- O que? Fale! – incentivou Remm, inclinando-se para ela, entre curiosa e desesperada.

- Talvez o Sesshoumaru conheça! – declarou Kagome, satisfeita com sua inteligência. – Talvez algo tenha acontecido com Rin, envolvendo feitiçaria de alguma forma, talvez vocês duas tenham trocado de dimensões... ou... – e arregalou os olhos, a voz morrendo sem conseguir proferir o próximo pensamento.

- Você acha que eu sou uma espécie de reencarnação dela? – adivinhou Remm, arqueando uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Sim... – concordou a outra, com a voz miúda, sentia-se imensamente triste só de imaginar aquilo. – Se isso for a mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo... Então Rin já deve ter mor... – e começou a soluçar, colocando a mão na boca, enquanto lágrimas fluíam de seus olhos.

- Calma, Kagome, não vamos ser precipitadas. – pediu a garota, tentando consolar a outra. Estranhamente Inuyasha não havia entrado novamente, o que significava que ou ele estava com medo de ser enxotado, ou não estava mais ouvindo, pois fora cuidar de outro problema... e isso só podia ser relacionado a Sesshoumaru. Sentia urgentemente que seu tempo de conversa estava acabando. – Houve um período de 50 anos entre a morte de Kikyou e o sua vinda para a Era Feudal, em que Inuyasha esteve selado na árvore, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – sufocou a sacerdotisa, limpando as lágrimas com as mangas do quimono, um pouco mais aliviada.

- E pelo que eu me lembre, Jaken falou que me perdeu por menos de meia hora. Não tem como ser o mesmo caso. – declarou Remm, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Precisamos chamar o Miroku, talvez ele tenha alguma ideia. – sugeriu Kagome, levantando-se.

Então elas ouviram uma explosão do lado de fora, e uma série de pragas proferidas por Inuyasha.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru chegou. – acrescentou a sacerdotisa, na maior neutralidade, então voltou-se para a garota que estava arregalada. – E imagino que ele não vá querer voltar de braços vazios, você vai ter que assumir a responsabilidade pela fuga. Inuyasha não vai conseguir segurar o irmão por muito tempo.

- Eu sei disso. – suspirou a garota, conformada e com os ombros caídos.

- Vamos, Remm, anime-se. – pediu Kagome, tentando apelar para o lado positivo. – Não é toda garota que consegue conquistar o coração de um youkai.

- Mas não fui eu, foi Rin! Eu não sou ela! – exasperou-se Remm, inspirando profundamente para tentar se acalmar. – Eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu e porque estou aqui.

- E eu irei te ajudar da forma que puder, vou pedir para Miroku, Sango e os outros me ajudarem a pesquisar e reunir informações sobre o paradeiro de Rin e o que aconteceu com vocês. – declarou Kagome, segurando as mãos de sua nova amiga e olhando-a nos olhos cor de chocolate. – E você, vai ir com Sesshoumaru e tentar descobrir tudo que puder dele. Talvez ele tenha sido enfeitiçado também, esteja sobre alguma magia e não se lembre... mas talvez, ele esteja escondendo o que aconteceu, para não lhe perturbar. E se for isso, só você vai conseguir descobrir. – e piscou um olho para a amiga.

- Você tem razão, _arigatou_, Kagome. – agradeceu a cacheada, sorrindo fechada. Então se deixou levar para fora da cabana, para enfrentar a fera que a esperava.

Os irmãos estavam realmente fazendo um estrago na estrada de chão batido.

- _Feh_, até que enfim. – exclamou Inuyasha, parado em uma posição defensiva com a espada, e olhando para as humanas que estavam vindo em direção a eles.

- Rin. – rosnou Sesshoumaru, lançando um olhar mortal para o meio-irmão enquanto embainhava a Bakusaiga. Então praticamente voou para a protegida, parando na frente dela. Kagome escapuliu sorrateiramente para o lado de Inuyasha. – Rin, olhe para mim. – ordenou, o Lorde, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele estreitou os orbes ambares, sustentando o olhar pertinente de sua humana. - Este Sesshoumaru quer saber por que fugiu.

* * *

[1] Referência à feiticeira dimensional de xxxHolic e Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles


	7. Explicando-se para o Daiyoukai

**Capítulo VII – Explicando-se para o Daiyoukai**

O grupo de amigos de Inuyasha juntou-se ao mesmo e Kagome, observando o Lorde Youkai que esperava pacientemente uma resposta de sua protegida.

- Eu tinha assuntos para tratar com Kagome. – respondeu finalmente Remm, ao encontrar sua voz.

- Não faz mais de uma semana que deixou esses humanos. – rebateu o Lorde, em seu típico tom frio, olhando-a ainda mais estreitado. – Que tipo de assuntos você ainda poderia ter aqui, Rin?

- É particular. – reiterou a garota, cruzando os braços e encarando-o.

- E esses assuntos particulares dizem respeito à sua permanência nessa aldeia? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru, estendendo a mão para as rédeas de Ah-Uh, que se aproximara deles. Só para deixar claro, ele acrescentou. - Viajará comigo, ou ficará com os humanos?

Inspirando profundamente, Remm olhou dele para Kagome, e todos os outros rostos simpáticos que a observavam, mas ainda eram estranhos para ela. Não precisava pensar muito, pois já decidira há muito tempo quem era o seu favorito, e com quem gostaria de viajar se estivesse na Era Feudal japonesa.

- Vou com você, Sesshoumaru. – declarou ela, dando passos na direção de Ah-Uh. Arfou quando o Lorde a pegou pela cintura, com a maior facilidade, colocando-a no lombo da montaria.

Ele ainda podia estar esboçando aquele semblante de mármore frio, mas ela conseguia ver o brilho de vitória nos olhos dele.

- Boa viajem, Remm. – desejou Kagome, acenando um adeus para a amiga.

- Vou esperar por notícias suas, Kagome. – avisou a cacheada, antes de Ah-Uh ascender aos céus, ao lado do youkai que flutuava pelo ar, deixando a maioria dos observadores confusos com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Kagome ia ter muito o que contar nas próximas horas. E para Remm, restava esperar pela fúria do youkai por sua pequena fuga durante a madrugada. No momento, ia aproveitar a paisagem, cantarolando – mentalmente, já que não queria arriscar a sorte ligando o mp3 – uma música da trilha sonora do desenho Valente, que tinha uma parte mais ou menos assim: _I will ride, i will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky.__**[1]**_ E continuou assim enquanto viajavam, tentando se lembrar de todas as músicas que tinham alguma frase sobre voar e afins, mas atenta para o Lorde que permanecia em silêncio e olhando para a frente, e para a bronca que nunca veio. Entediada e com falta de músicas que lembrasse, então, arriscou uma coisa.

- Sesshoumaru? – chamou Remm, e o lorde voltou o olhar de canto para ela, esperando que falasse. – Posso ouvir música?

- Com aquele aparelho mágico estranho? – rebateu ele, olhando para frente e ponderando o pedido dela. O que o desagradava naquele item humano desconhecido era não conseguir entender nada além da melodia, então declarou. – Desde que eu possa entender.

- Oh, só músicas em japonês, então? – exclamou a garota, surpresa. Ponderou que tinha um bom repertório de aberturas de animes, então não seria um problema. – Tudo bem, obrigada, eu estava morrendo de tédio. – acrescentou lançando um sorriso para ele, então procurando no buraco negro que era a bolsa em seu colo, tentando não deixar nenhum de seus pertences caírem. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente encontrou o mp3, e levou mais outros para lutar com os malditos fones que haviam se enrolado. Finalmente, conseguindo plugar os fones no ouvido, procurou pela lista de músicas, abrindo a pasta Animes, e colocou para tocar no aleatório. Então arregalou os olhos quando uma estrofe conhecida começou, pois ela entendeu tudo que cantavam.

_I want to change the world_

_Kaze wo kakenukete, nanimo osoerezuni_

_Ima yuuki to, egao no kakera daite_

_Change my mind_

_Jounetsu tayasazu ni, takanaru mirai e_

_Te wo nobaseba, kagayakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland__**[2]**_

A sensação de estar ouvindo a primeira abertura de Inuyasha, no mundo de Inuyasha, acompanhada do irmão de Inuyasha, era indescritível. A garota lançou um olhar curioso para o Lorde, temendo que algo estranho acontecesse, mas ele permanecia impassível, sem demonstrar se aprovava ou desaprovava a música. Então ela deu de ombros, resolvendo curtir o som enquanto observava a paisagem, de vez em quando cantando baixinho as partes que conhecia nas músicas que se seguiram. Isso quando não ficava só ouvindo, não acreditando que estava fazendo ele escutar músicas tão... sentimentais.

Algumas horas depois, o silêncio finalmente pairou entre eles. A bateria do mp3 havia acabado e Remm já estava enjoada de ouvir músicas japonesas. Deveria ter pensado em perguntar para Kagome se ela possuía alguma espécie de gerador para carregar, mas isso ficaria para outra ocasião. Ao menos ainda possuía o celular para escutar música. Se é que para onde estava indo, poderia escutar sem ter pessoas – ou youkais – inquirindo que tipo de objeto mágico era aquele. Aliás, para onde estavam indo? Ela não tinha o menor senso de direção, mas parecia que estava seguindo em linha reta pelo céu há bastante tempo.

- Estamos voltando para a caverna? – perguntou então, a curiosidade vencendo, olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- _Iie_. – negou o Lorde, fitando-a de canto.

- Onde estamos indo, então? – Remm olhou para baixo, só vendo extensões de florestas, campos de arroz e aldeias, o cenário não mudava.

- Oeste. – disse Sesshoumaru, monossílabo.

Mas ela entendeu perfeitamente. Estavam indo para as Terras do Oeste, as terras que ele governava. E ela estava indo no lugar de Rin. Aquilo era um terrível engano, mas como faria ele mudar de ideia sem que a largasse ali, sem ter para onde ir? Suspirou profundamente, pousando o rosto de lado no pescoço de Ah-Uh e tentando pensar na sua situação.

- Algo a desagrada? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, preocupando-se com o silêncio e a forma que sua protegida olhava para o nada.

- Estou cansada de voar. – disse ela, o que não era uma completa mentira, já estava ficando com câimbras de estar sentada por horas na mesma posição. Além de cansada, estava morrendo de fome, não comia desde a noite anterior... sem falar que não tomava banho a mais de um dia. Uh, devia estar horrível em todos os sentidos.

Sem dizer palavra, o Lorde lançou um olhar para Ah-Uh e começou a perder altitude, encaminhando-se para uma fonte termal que avistara em uma montanha por que passavam, com o dragão em seu encalço.

_Muito conveniente._ Pensou Remm, olhando para a fonte fumegante de água que saia de rochas na parte da montanha em que pousaram, antes de descer de Ah-Uh, fazendo uma careta ao pisar no chão. Esticou-se e estralou os membros, o quanto podia, já que o quimono limitava seus movimentos. Andou aleatoriamente pelo gramado que cercava a fonte, esticando as pernas enquanto Ah-Uh comia flores silvestres e Sesshoumaru permanecia parado no mesmo lugar que pousara, observando-a de sua pose majestosa e impassível.

Aquilo era desconfortável. Suspirando, a garota sentou-se na beirada da fonte, deixando a bolsa do lado e tirando os All-Star, as meias e levantando a barra da calça jeans, para ao menos descansar os pés na agua quente. Adiantou as mãos para a água, lavando-as e também o rosto, antes de colocar os pés lá dentro, sentindo um imenso alívio enquanto balançava os pés na água.

- Por que não se banha, Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, surgindo ao lado e fazendo-a pular de susto.

A garota o olhou estreitada, não gostando da sugestão e nem de ser chamada de Rin, novamente.

- Por que não para de me chamar de Rin? – rebateu então, levantando-se para encará-lo. Ou tentar, ele era bem mais alto. Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não diga tolices, Rin. – mandou o Lorde.

- Não são tolices! – exasperou-se ela, com vontade de soca-lo. - Estou tentando fazer você entender isso desde que me encontrou na floresta. Pode, por favor, me escutar ao menos uma vez, Sesshoumaru?

O youkai a fitou por um longo momento, antes de dizer.

- Então fale.

- Eu sou Remm, e não Rin. – declarou ela, os olhos cor de chocolate pedindo que acreditasse nela. – E não sou desse mundo.

- Este Sesshoumaru já percebeu isto. – disse o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, recebendo um olhar zangado de sua protegida.

- Então por que continua insistindo que eu sou Rin? – exclamou a garota, estupefata. – Por que me trata como Rin?

- Por que também és Rin. – respondeu o youkai, então levantando o braço direito e apontado o dedo indicador com uma garra afiada para o peito dela, para que entendesse. – Aqui.

- Como? – Remm disse, frustrada.

Ele voltou os orbes ambares para o céu, perdendo-se por alguns segundos em pensamentos sobre o porquê de ter aceitado tão facilmente a presença dela, como se fosse Rin.

- As memórias deste Sesshoumaru estão confusas. – falou finalmente o youkai, em tom baixo, voltando o olhar para ela. – Mas meus instintos me dizem que você é a minha Rin, ainda que se considere e também seja Remm.

- Isso é muito confuso. – resmungou a garota, voltando a sentar com os pés na água e de braços cruzados. Ela não queria ser uma substituta de Rin, não queria ser uma Mary Sue infiltrada na história dele. Ainda que a lembrança do beijo que ele lhe dera acelerasse o seu coração, fizesse seu estômago dar rodopios e as pernas tremerem... assim como ficava cada vez que ele se aproximava demais. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Sua paixão platônica pelo personagem não podia se desenvolver em algo mais sério... Aquilo estava ficando perigosamente real.

* * *

[1] Vou andar, vou voar, perseguir o vento e tocar o céu. .

[2] .br/inuyasha/83083/#traducao


	8. Problemas Humanos

**Capítulo VIII - Problemas Humanos**

– Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru, fazendo-a pular novamente de susto. A garota lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Está com fome?

– O que acha? – rebateu ela, ferina, então bufou, tentando controlar sua raiva, que era mais de si mesma do que do Lorde. Se bem que ele tinha parte naquela confusão em que se encontrava internamente. Acrescentou, em um resmungo. – Sim, estou com fome. E cansada. E com sono. E preciso urgentemente de um banho... mas, não conseguiria tomar um ao ar livre, ainda mais com você por perto.

– Não confia neste Sesshoumaru, Rin? – perguntou o lorde, olhando-a de cima, quase divertido com a situação.

– Já disse para parar de me chamar de Rin! – reclamou Remm, levantando-se enfurecida e tencionando dar um soco nele. Sesshoumaru segurou seu pulso sem dificuldade, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não confia em mim, Remm? – corrigiu-se Sesshoumaru, inclinando o rosto para o dela, quase roçando seus lábios. Podia ouvir o coração acelerado da humana, e o cheiro de desejo que ela começava a exalar, apesar de encará-lo estreitada.

– Não. – disse ela, por sua vez, afastando o rosto o mais que podia. Aquele sorriso de canto que surgiu no rosto normalmente frio do lorde não ajudou.

Então, contra todas as probabilidades, Sesshoumaru a soltou, deixando a garota travada na beira da fonte enquanto adiantava-se para Ah-Uh. Ele vasculhou as bagagens penduradas na sela do youkai, tirando um embrulho com um pedaço de pão e uma pequena bolsa de couro que identificou como a que Rin levava para se banhar, junto com um yukata amarelo, meias e um par de sandálias. Aquilo era trabalho de Jaken, mas já que o enviara na frente para preparar a sua chegada, e a sua protegida estava cansada, ele estava fazendo isso por ela. Pegou todos esses itens e se aproximou da morena que o observava, entregando-os para ela.

Remm espalhou as coisas no chão ao lado, desembrulhando o pão e rapidamente começando a comer.

– Quando terminar, banhe-se e se vista adequadamente. – mandou o Lorde, ao que ela estreitou o olhar para ele, desconfiada, enquanto mastigava. – Este Sesshoumaru promete não olhar, estarei andando pela área para protegê-la.

– Tem certeza que não há ninguém por perto? – perguntou a garota, entre uma mordida, preocupada em ser atacada por algo.

– Me certificarei que não haja. – declarou ele, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dela, levemente, antes de ir para as árvores que os cercavam, movimentando-se rapidamente pelo perímetro para garantir que não haveria nenhum perigo para sua adorada humana.

Remm terminou de comer, bebendo o resto da água na garrafa em sua bolsa, antes de voltar-se para os outros itens que ele trouxera. Dentro da bolsa de coura, no meio de uma toalha, havia alguns frasquinhos com líquidos e uma barra de sabão, junto com um pente de osso. Será que as mulheres não usavam roupa de baixo no Japão medieval? Como se respondesse sua pergunta, encontrou algo moderno demais para a época, só podia ser coisa de Kagome. Bem, ao menos teria o que vestir por baixo do yukata. Então, ela se levantou, e só por precaução carregou as coisas para a parte da fonte que saia mais vapor, antes de começar a remover as roupas. Colocou o quimono azul sob uma pedra, e depois o sobretudo, então tirou a camisa com caveiras e depois a calça jeans. Deixou a toalha e o sabão perto da beirada, e ainda com as roupas intimas, entrou na água que batia em sua cintura, olhou ao redor para se certificar que não havia um par de olhos dourados a espiando, antes de rapidamente abrir o fecho do sutiã e jogá-lo para a pilha de roupas, emergindo na água. Nunca sentira tanta adrenalina em sua vida. Só esperava que não tivesse nenhum animal– ou youkai! – na água.

Mas não havia o que ela temer, pois Sesshoumaru já terminara de verificar toda a volta da fonte e confirmara que não havia nenhum humano ou youkai por milhas de distância, graças a seu faro e ouvidos aguçados. O lorde andou em sua posição altiva, calmamente de volta para a fonte onde a deixara, esperando que ela já tivesse terminado de se banhar. Ele podia ter muito autocontrole, mas depois que finalmente podia tocá-la na última semana, era um sacrifício se manter afastado devido à estranha mudança de sua protegida. Ele teria que reconquistá-la, até que ganhasse a sua confiança e retribuísse os seus sentimentos... tão humanos.

Sesshoumaru parou no meio das árvores que beiravam a clareira onde estava a fonte, arregalando levemente os orbes ambares ao localizar a pele alva do ombro da humana, submersa nas águas termais e de costas para ele. Seus olhos acompanharam os movimentos enquanto ela enxaguava os cabelos, jogando a cortina castanha para trás. A boca do Lorde secou quando ela se levantou, a água batendo na cintura bem desenhada e deixando-o observar o contorno das costas do corpo feminino que tanto desejava. Sesshoumaru fechou os punhos, e virando-se de costas para ela, andou para o local onde Ah-Uh havia pousado antes. Não era a muitos metros, mas ao menos havia um pouco de distância entre ele e a fêmea que o deixava alterado. Ele sentou-se apoiado em uma árvore e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o seu corpo que ansiava por Rin.

Ela não demorou para encontrar Sesshoumaru, agora vestida com o yukata e o quimono por cima, completando com as meias tradicionais e as sandálias. Só não conseguira colocar aquele maldito obi que ia por cima do quimono, por isso ele estava junto da pilha de roupas que segurava. Adiantou-se para Ah-Uh, guardando as roupas em uma das bagagens que estava mais vazia, junto com o All-Star, a bolsa de couro e deixando a sua pendurada ali, antes de adiantar-se para o Lorde que estava descansado na beirada da clareira.

– Sesshoumaru? – chamou Remm, segurando sem jeito o cinto obi e olhando para o lado.

– Hai? – perguntou o Lorde, sem abrir os olhos. Inspirou o cheiro de flores cítricas que ela emanava, esboçando um leve sorriso.

– Pode me ajudar com isso? – perguntou ela, suspirando, mostrando o obi para o youkai, que abrira os olhos dourados.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, levantando-se e pegando o cinto, ficando de frente para Remm. Adiantou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, que prendera a respiração pela proximidade, envolvendo o obi e então amarrando, um pouco mais apertado do que da ultima vez, realçando ainda mais as curvas e o busto da fêmea. Ele observou-a por alguns segundos, aprovando a visão, então adiantou a mão para o rosto dela, prendendo uma mecha do cabelo que estava ainda liso e úmido, atrás da orelha esquerda.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu Remm, em um sussurro, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do ser belo e imortal a sua frente.

Ele apenas sorriu de canto, em resposta.

– Considera minhas roupas adequadas, agora? – perguntou ela, tentando não hiperventilar e nem fazer uma besteira.

– São dignas de uma hime. – concordou Sesshoumaru, aproximando os lábios da testa dela e beijando castamente, antes de voltar a fitá-la, segurando seu queixo. – Vamos seguir viajem, mais algumas horas e chegaremos ao meu palácio.

Remm apena assentiu com a cabeça, ainda perdida nas ações dele, adiantando-se para Ah-Uh que se aproximara. Como imaginava, Sesshoumaru a pegou pela cintura, fazendo-a montar sentada de lado, pois não havia outra forma quando estava usando um quimono sem sua calça jeans por baixo. Oh bem, seriam mais algumas horas para ela ter câimbras em outra posição. Ou não. Pois Sesshoumaru havia acabado de montar atrás dela, envolvendo-a com os braços e segurando as rédeas. Será que ele pensava que ela poderia escorregar e cair da sela, se não estivesse junto? Era bem capaz, ela era terrivelmente desastrada, mesmo. Um movimento e aprenderia a voar. O problema seria quando colidisse com o chão. Enquanto pensava naquilo, nem percebeu que já estavam voando novamente. O sol descia no oeste e o vento ficava mais gelado, batendo em seu rosto. Ela piscou longamente, várias vezes, enquanto observava a noite caindo, o sono e exaustão se apoderando de seu corpo.

– Descanse Remm. – mandou Sesshoumaru, em um tom baixo e suave, preocupado com o estado de sua protegida.

A garota estava muito sonolenta para retrucar, então se encostou ao lado direito onde caia a estola felpuda, usando como travesseiro, e envolveu o braço esquerdo no tronco do youkai, segurando-se no haori dele para não cair e fechando os olhos. Os movimentos ritmados de Ah-Uh cavalgando os céus e o calor aconchegante que emanava de Sesshoumaru, junto com aquele sentimento de proteção que nunca sentira com aquela intensidade antes, fizeram-na cair em um sono profundo.

Quanto ao Lorde das Terras do Oeste, ele aproveitou a viajem observando suas terras e a fêmea inocente em seus braços, que acalmava o seu coração e o reconfortava mesmo estando na terra dos sonhos.


End file.
